


It was an accident

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, gaming video, kinda angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil kinda screws up and there's an accidental kiss. also I'm very bad at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was an accident

It really wasn't uncommon for Phil to get up in Dan's face when he wasn't looking. It didn't matter if they were filming a gaming video or just sitting in the lounge browsing tumblr, Phil made a habit of pushing himself over and speaking to the side of Dan's face, usually falling over laughing afterwards.

It was safe to say that there had always been a bit of... tension... between Dan and Phil. Their friends knew it, their fans knew it. Everyone but them seemed to realize that the other felt something a little more than platonic towards the other. They sometimes sat a little too close and they both had a habit of staring at the other boy when he wasn't looking. Added to that was the whole scene of getting in each others faces that made most of their fan base scream out in frustration and complain about them, saying "just kiss already". It was actually quite a surprise Phil hadn't done it on accident already when ever he pushed his face oh so close to Dan's lips.

It was nearly dusk and Dan and Phil were filming a gaming video. "Oh my god, Phil look. They're glitched together." Dan laughed at the screen, where two sims had melded themselves to each other. Phil giggled at them, but his attention was soon taken by Dan, who was still laughing at the conjoined sim. Phil, you're filming he told himself and tore his eyes away from Dan. "Imagine living like that! You'd wake up and there'd just be another person staring at you like", Out of habit, Phil leaned forward to get very close to Dan, "Good mo-" He was cut off almost immediately because Dan had turned to look at him and now they were face to face, their lips touching because of how close Phil had been. The older boy looked at his room mate, eyes widened in panic as he realized what was happening. They seemed to stare at each other for an eternity, but in reality it was less than a few seconds. Both boys looked shocked and terrified, but neither moved. Oh god, Phil you've really messed up now. Move back you idiot! Get awa- Any real thoughts were silenced and it felt like his brain had been cut off from the rest of his body because Dan had started to move his lips. What the hell is going on? Phil had so many questions, but he decided that none of them mattered and he threw caution to the wind as more than 6 years of pent up feelings and thoughts spilled out and he found himself leaning into the kiss. Dan reached up and cupped Phil's cheek in his hand. Since they were both sitting, the kiss was awkward and before he could stop himself, Phil rose up a bit, careful not to break contact, and moved himself so he was siting on Dan's legs. He wasn't sure if he would call it straddling, but it wasn't something he would normally do. With anyone. But this was Dan, the person he'd dreamed of doing this with since they'd met. Apparently, the pent up emotions also contained a bit of sexual frustration because as Phil dragged his tongue against Dan's bottom lip to beg for entrance (which Dan granted), he slipped his hands under Dan's shirt and pushed his cold fingers into the flesh of the brown haired boys hips. Phil's tongue explored Dan's mouth and they both did anything possible to get closer to each other. Dan moved his hands from Phil's face so he could tangle them in his raven hair, and he beamed into the kiss. If only Phil could hear his thoughts. They echoed the ones of the older boy because HOLY SHIT HE WAS KISSING AMAZINGPHIL! PHIL FUCKING LESTER, THE BOY HE HAD IDOLIZED FOR SO LONG, THAT HE OBSESSED OVER AND LOVED WITH ALL HIS HEART. the boy he thought would never love him back. Wow was he wrong.

Phil was floating on air as he slid his hands farther under Dan's shirt and squeezed his sides. "Beautiful" He muttered. Phil pulled back a bit, pulling a whimper out of Dan that soon transformed into a gasp as Phil began to kiss along Dan's chin, his hands moving to trail up against Dan's chest. Without thinking, Phil latched his lips onto the sensitive skin of Dan's neck. Dan pulled back and Phil started to apologize, but Dan interrupted him. "No. I like it." Phil didn't need persuading and he moved his lips back and left tiny kisses, not enough to leave a mark. Dan's breathy moans made Phil want to touch every part of the boys tan body with his lips and act out his tiny fantasies that had sometimes crawled into his mind late at night. Okay a little more than sometimes. But he didn't, instead he moved his lips back to Dan's and kissed him. He kissed him with more passion and emotion and even lust than he'd ever kissed anyone before, boy or girl. Because that was how Dan made him feel. Phil pushed his hips down onto Dan's, moving his hands yet again to hold Dan's shoulders against the office chair and hearing the boys tiny moans and gasps. Suddenly, Dan's eyes flew open and he pulled away. "Phil, the... the uh Dil.. yeah Dil... he needs to uh go to work." Dan was panting and tripping over his words, and oh how Phil wanted to hear him say his name again. Only this time louder and for a different reason than to tell him their sim needed them. He wanted to hear Dan yell his name, hear it broken off by more intense versions of the wonderful moans Dan let slip earlier. But he couldn't, not yet. "Yeah, he does." I stand up and slide back into my chair. "Dan?" I ask quietly. "Yes, Phil?" I turn to face him and suddenly I can't stop smiling. "I don't think you know how long I've been waiting to do that... Since the day I met you I've felt something and now I can't tell if this is some amazing dream or not." All of a sudden, Dan has pulled me out of my chair and he's kissing me again. "That first video. That first fucking video that started this entire thing." He whispers against my mouth. "This is so much better than I ever imagined." I pull away and look at him. "Dan? Doesn't Dil need to go to work?" I smirk at him. "He can wait." Dan leans in to me again and I don't know how I went this long without him.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so bad at endings i'm sorry


End file.
